This is Payback Uchiha's
by zuruichi123
Summary: sasuke and naruto, itachi and kyuubi, are now couples but there are 2 men who want the sweet blonies what do you think they will do? yaoi,lemon,itaxkyuu,sasuxnaru


Naruto

It was early in the morning the sun was shining and the bird were chirping and on my side was my lover, sasuke uchiha, I started living with him now since both of us were lovers from heaven, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave a little giggle.

"what are you giggling for, dobe." Sasuke mocked.

"huh! Your awake,TEME!" naruto was very surprised since sasuke's face was a bit pale

"hn"

"eerr whatever!"

"…..let's go out for breakfast"

"where?"

"anywhere you want"

"alright then to the-"

"not the ramen shop, kyuubi said you should not have that breakfast" I pouted.

"alright then…hmmmm…..i don't know"

"is ramen the only thing that's inside your brain right now"

"no!"

"hn"

"teme"

"dobe"

"bastard"

"idiot"

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

"oh it's kyuubi"

"_hello? kyuubi"_

"_hey there naruto let's meet I'll teat you for breakfast!"_

"_oh but-"_

"_today is our hangout remember?"_

"_oh…YEAH! Sorry I forgot well see ya then"_

"_see ya later lil bro"_

"_bye"_

"somemasen teme! But maybe another time I and my brother are going out so see you at lunch"

"WHAT!...fine…." sasuke said and went back to sleep in depression.

"now I know how itachi feels" sasuke mumbled.

"sigh…I love you teme"

"love you to dobe…."

"well see you later!"

**Normal.**

Naruto went out of the mansion and an to the park where his big brother kyuubi was waiting. There he saw kyuubi playing with the…..pigeons.

"nii-sama! What are you doing?"

"oh hey there naruto!"

"well where should we go?"

"…..i want ramen!"

"….fine just for once! Since I really love you as a brother" kyuubi pat his little brother's head.

"hey I ain't a kid anymore! I'm already 21! I just finished college 2 days ago!"

"yeah and I finished college 2 years ago"

"ahahahaaa! Let's just get going!" kyuubi and naruto walked to his little brother's favourite store and there they ordered, naruto ordered as much as he wants, while kyuubi ordered only one. While eating kyuubi watched his foolish brother eat 2 bowls in 5 gulps until he was fool.

"well it's a good thing you still eat healthily"

"yeah! So where do we go next? I told sasuke that I would see him in lunch"

"your lucky that you get to sleep with your teddy bear, mine is still at work "

"oh…..so you're lonely…..hey let's go to that awesome amusement park"

"SURE!" kyuubi was so happy that he gets to spend some time with his little brother. Kyuubi paid the ramen and they proceeded to the amusement park. They took the bus and went there, when they got there they were surprised that there was no one in that amusement park then a kind lady said.

"are you sir naruto and sir kyuubi?"

"yes we are" kyuubi replied.

"then you are allowed to take any kind of ride for a special fee"

"special fee?"

"don't worry we will tell you in the end of your funtime so please enjoy!" the lady gestured a welcome sign.

"c'mon nii-san let's take the roller coaster!" naruto grab his big brother's arm and dragged him off to the roller coaster there they seated and took the ride, kyuubi's eyes were tearing up while naruto was screaming how fun it is. Then the ride ended.

"that was fun!"

"naru-"

"let's take that one then next that one!" naruto dragged his brother again.

**Time elapsed they plaid all the rides the last was the ferris wheel.**

"let's take that one next!"

"sure…..but naru-" naruto ran to the ferris wheel and sat down on its seat's naruto called out to kyuubi to sit down, kyuubi did on what he was told so he sat down next to naruto.

"and up we go!"

"so naruto how re you and duck head?"

"fine as always! What about you and itachi?"

"I don't know he hardly calls and comes back home it's like he has forgotten me though"

"don't say like that big bro! he will come back!"

"yeah I still have faith"

"so…do you have any plan on having work? since you're so lonely"

"yeah…..what about you?"

"I want to but TEME always says 'you don't need to work you have me, I can buy you anything you want just name it and you'll get it' stuff like that"

"really….well good luck with that!"

"ne tell me nii-sama…when itachi's not around how do you feel?"

"eh….lonely of course"

"oh…..EH!" then suddenly the ride had already finished they went out of their seats and stretched.

"who knew that time fly's so fast right nii-sama?...niis-ama? Where are you looking ….at" naruto and kyuubi stared wide in shock they.

"hi naru-chan remember me?"

"sai….."

"hello there kyuubi! Still know me?"

"pain…what are you doing here?"

"we came here for the special fee…." Kyuubi grab naruto and both of them went back to the ferris wheel's seats.

"you're not getting away!" pain was fast so he was able to grab kyuubi's arm, kyuubi threw naruto to the ferris wheel's mini cabin and told him to hide but it was too late sai got in.

"you're not getting away naru-chan" sai said and he closed the mini door.

"please don't hurt me….." naruto pleaded and backed away.

"I won't hurt you just come with me peacefully and no harm will be done" sai said with a grin and approached naruto, he touched his face and licked his lips.

"so tasty~ so delicious no wonder why the uchiha likes you!"

"s-stop! W-what are you doing?"

"I won't hurt I promise but you have to calm down first! vixen"

"o-ok"

"the uchiha does not love you, get it!"

" UHH….NO!"

"I said he doesn't love you anymore, get it now?"

"what part of NO do you not understand the N or the O?"

"do you know what is he doing right now?"

"no"

**Back to kyuubi and pain**

"let me go! PAIN! It hurts! It hurts my arm! IT HURTS!" kyuubi complained and struggle. He tries to snag away his arm but pain's grip was very strong and painful.

"then stay still"

"…." Kyuubi stayed still and the pain went away. "what do you want?" kyuubi trailed off.

"you"

"what! I'm sorry but I belong to-"

"uchiha itachi"

"y'know so let me go!"

"it's been 3 months he hasn't returned from america"

"so!"

" aren't you worried that he might be having fun with someone else?"

" I know he won't do that! I trust him I know he won't do that!"

"then you need proof right!"

"hell yeah just for me to believe you"

"then here" pain handed his phone with a video of itachi and some other girl having SEX.

"…." Kyuubi was now in shock what he sees he fell to his knees and then tears started trickling down on his face.

**Back to naruto**

"so you don't know"

"yeah so!"

"here" sai handed out his phone that had a video of sasuke having sex with his secretary,sakura

"_ah! Sasuke~ ah~ when will naruto be here"_

"_by lunch so don't worry!"_

"_ah! Ah! Ah! Why don't you just break up with him and have me instead"_

"_I'll tell him that later! Right now we need to finish this!"_

"_AH~ sasuke!"_

"i-i….don't believe you this will never happen!"

"then we should make a bet! I win if it's true and you will do whatever I say but if you win I will leave you alone"

"bring it on!"

**Back to kyuubi**

"where will me and naruto go…..i can't let him live on the streets…"

"just say it and do it"

" what?"

"just say you need me and give me a loving hug"

"…..i-i-i…." kyuubi leaped to pain and hugged him but kyuubi was trembling, he knows that if he disagrees then he will be mad and drag him off somewhere leaving sai and naruto here.

"what's wrong kyuu-chan?"

" it hurts…..it hurts facing rejection! It so painful-" kyuubi fainted in pain's arms.

"kyuu-chan!" pain carried him to his car and texted sai to hurry up.

**Back to naruto**

"naru-chan….your brother fainted"

"I know why….since itachi isn't around he doesn't eat well "

"that will be pain's problem! Now" sai opened the door to let naruto out, naruto ran out but his arm was caught by sai.

"don't be on a rush! I will drive you there"

"…..just hurry up!" naruto snatched away his arm. Sai grabbed naruto's wrist and dragged him to his(sai) car, there sai threw naruto in the front seat and sai sat in the driver's seat. He turned on the engine and drived the car to sasuke's place.

**(Time elapsed from riding.)** naruto saw sasuke's house and went directly out of the car. He(naruto) ran to sasuke's room but the maids stopped him and told him that sasuke is needs some privacy in the room but naruto pushed away the maids and opened the door where sasuke was, there he saw sasuke and sakura sleeping together.

"oh…..ngh…naruto" sasuke saw a blurry image of naruto.

"so it was true"

"wait! Naruto! I can-"

"it's ok sasuke! Since you're happy with this then I'm happy!" naruto said. He bowed down to apologize for barging in and ran away, away from sasuke, away from the mansion and there he stopped infront of sai , crying and trembling.

"I know…..just get in the car"

Naruto gets in the car crying, and then sasuke came out with pants on. Calling out to naruto to stop but it was too late naruto has already entered inside the car.

"NARUTO! WAI-" sasuke was shock to see sai, he's rival from college.

"sorry, he's mine now!" sai said and went inside in the driver's sit.

"WHAT!" . When sasuke said that sai drove away. Naruto didn't look back he was too afraid to face him.

Sasuke went back to his room to find sakura in his bed, awake.

"why'd you do that?"

"do what exactly?"

"why did you drug my COFFEE!"

"well…I was actually going to disagree but since sai gave a good offer of money, I couldn't say no"

_~Flasback~_

'why can't I make sasuke fall inlove with me! I have everything what a girl has' sakura thought as she sip her drink inside a bar.

"_well hello there sweetheart!" a sudden someone greeted sakura._

"oh! And who are you!"

"I am sai…."

"….so"

"why can't you make sasuke fall inlove with you?"

"HUH!...H-How did you know!"

"well I just know, but I know a way!"

"what way"

"why not you-" sai rummaged around his pocket to get a drug that would make sasuke hallucinate what he desires more. "drug him with his"

"what is this"

"he will get horny and have you, then he will realize what he missed." Sai lied.

"…ok…"

"if you can do that then I will give you 1,000,000 yen"

"SURE! I CAN DO THAT!"

_~end of flashback~_

"get out of my house!"

"WHAT!"

"get out! When will you fucking get it I love naruto more get it! SO JUST GET OUT!"

"GEEZ! JUST LET ME DRESS UP!" sakura said she got up and dressed and left sasuke.

"atleast he's gone" sakura mumbled.

"YOU SLUT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"nothing" sakura said as she runs out of the house.

"fuck!" sasuke closed the door of his room and collapsed to the bed.

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

'from itachi, that bastard what does he want! I'm not in the mood to talk!'

**Voice mail: foolish asshole little brother! Have you seen kyuubi? I just got back from America and he's not home I wonder is he hanging out with your little fox. If he is, tell him to go home right away and don't tell him that I said that. Ok!**

"idiot! I wish you know what I feel right now"

**25 min. of depression passed.**

***knock***

***knock***

"who's there! Don't you know how much I'm shi-"

"**it's me sasuke your dear brother!"**

"itachi…..comin…bastard" itachi comes in with a very scary face.

"so….your's was taken away as swell, right?"

"how did you know?"

"sai took away mine."

"pain took away mine! But how! Kyuubi is a smart fellow how in the world can he go to that guy!"

"well mine's an idiot!, he saw me and my sluttish secretary sleeping together in the bed, actually the slut drugged me so I started hallucinating that I was fucking naruto"

"did you cum inside her?"

"no! I cummed all around her body then I fainted"

"that also happened to me 2 days ago! My secretary also fucked me but I am sure that I didn't tell kyuubi about that!"

"what hotel were you staying at?"

"hmmm…..it was crimson hotel"

"and that hotel is runned by pain's cousin, diedara" sasuke said

"SHIT! But how!"

"I thought you graduated 2nd of your class"

"…..i think they hid a camera in my room"

"BINGO!"

"what should we do?"sasuke asked.

"I thought you graduated 1st of your class"

"shut up!"

"why not we call kisame, he's my friend who knows how to break in"

"then, call him"

"but he's in Hawaii and we can't contact him he never answers his phone he will be back in a week"

"so! We will just go to him"

"and leave our doves here not a chance! You stay I go!"

"fine!"

To be continued


End file.
